¿Amor correspondido?
by Mayumi Camui
Summary: Mi primer fic yaoi/lemon/slash/relacion chico x chico. como querais llamarlo. espero k os guste. es un h/d


**¿Amor correspondido?**

**Advertencia:** Este fic es **Yaoi / Slash / lemon / relación chico x chico/ homosexual **. Como queráis llamarlo así que a las **personas homofobicas o adversibas a este genero**. **FUERA NO LO LEAIS!!!** avisados quedáis!!

**N/A:** Las faltas son puro y duro perrerismo así que perdón!!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personaje pertenecen a Rowling y tal. Mio tan solo es la trama y la idea. Así que ya sabéis, a cada cual lo suyo.

**Dedicatoria:** A **Hatsue** que fue quine me pidió este fic y como no también a las** hijas de Satanás** ;p y también a **Pirra **cuyos fics me han inspirado este.

Durante su último curso en Hogwarts Harry Potter había descubierto el amor, el verdadero amor. No podía parar de pensar en esa persona especial. Cuando estaba lejos de ella cada segundo se le hacia eterno y cada momento a su lado le era efímero y se difuminaba como un sueño. Un mar de sentimiento recorría su mente y su cuerpo. Estaba echo un lío porque ese amor era un amor no correspondido. Es más, era un amor prohibido por muchas razones. 

Una de ellas es que el era de la casa de Griffindorf y su persona especial lo era de la casa de la serpiente, Slythering. Ellos dos siempre se habían odiado desde el primer día en que se conocieron pero ahora sus sentimientos hacia esa persona habían cambiado y eso le inquietaba sobremanera hasta el punto de que apenas prestaba atención a las cosas, comía o dormía. Estaba todo el tiempo ausente, flotando en una nube en otro mundo que nadie conocía, cosa que hacia que sus amigos estuviesen muy preocupados por él.

-Harry!! Harry me oyes??

-Es inútil Mione! Harry baja de las nueves!!- chilló el chico pelirrojo mientras zarandeaba a su amigo de ojos esmeraldas.

-Eh?! Si?!

-Harry que te pasa últimamente?

-A mi no me pasa nada Hermione no te preocupe estoy bien.

-Pero Harry... Harry me oyes? -el interlocutor de la chica se había vuelto a sumergir en sus pensamientos.

-Dejalo Mione, parece que es inútil. Mejor lo volvemos a intentar más tarde. Sera lo mejor.

-Tienes Razón pero su estado me preocupa... no es bueno que este así...

-Que pasa parejita. -les interrumpieron mientras se sentaban al lado de ellos en el gran salón de la casa de los valientes leones.

-Hola Ginny, hola Neville -saludaron al unísono

-Harry sigue igual?

-Por desgracia si Neville- respondió con voz queda y preocupada el chico Weasley.

-Me da pena, mucha pena, pero sino habla no podremos hacer nada por él.

-Tienes razón Gin. Tienes toda la razón. Solo podemos espera que con el tiempo hable o se mejores solo -con estas palabras el joven Longhbottom intento animar a su novia y al resto de los presentes.

Todos ellos pasaron junto con su amigo el resto de la mañana haciéndole compañía. Todos estaban muy preocupados por su estado y habían decidido que estuviese solo el menor tiempo posible por si se decidía a contarles lo que le pasaba o por si quería algo pero lo más importante es que supiese que fuese lo que fuese ellos estaban allí apoyándolo para lo que fuera.

Pero aquel año Harry Potter no era el único que estaba en ese estado, Draco Malfoy se encontraba igual, probablemente por los mismos motivos pero con la diferencia de que estaba solo. No había nadie que lo apoyase, se preocupase por el o simplemente le hiciese compañía cosa que hacia que aún se sumergiese más en sus pensamientos. Se dedicaba a vagar sin rumbo fijo por todo el castillo para no sentir el vacío, el frío, la falta de emociones y sentimientos de los demás miembros de su casa. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta los jardines de Hogwarts esa soleada mañana de domingo al inicio de la primavera.

Cuando acabó de comer Harry se dispuso a dar un paseo solo.

-Chicos he dicho que no! Que no quiero que me acompañéis!-gruño 

-Anda no digas tonterías! Yo y Mione te acompañaremos.

-Quiero estar solo por favor chicos –suspiro el pobre que se sentía abrumado y no quería interferir en la relación recién estrenada de sus amigos.

-Pero no es bueno que estés solo!!

-Hermione lo digo en serio! Me apetece estar solo. Necesito estar solo.

Después de una breve discusión finalmente el muchacho de cabello azabache logro su propósito. Quedarse solo. Se dispuso a dar un paseo por los jardines de la escuela. Cuando llego al lago se sentó en su orilla mientras contemplaba al calamar gigante pero pronto su vista se perdió en el vacío una vez más. Su mente no paraba de pensar en esa persona especial que le había arrebatado el corazón. En si debería confesar su amor. Y de será así como lo haría como se lo tomaría. ¿Su amor seria correspondido o por el contrario repudiado y odiado?

El sol empezó a ponerse y el ocaso despertó a Harry de su ensimismamiento. Emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo, a su sala común. De seguro que si tardaba sus amigos se preocuparían. Se levanto sin ganas y desanimado dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el castillo.

No muy lejos de allí un chico rubio sollozaba maldiciendo su mala suerte. Maldiciendo ser quien es. Ahora estaba recogiendo lo que había sembrado con años de desprecio, superioridad e insultos. Estaba solo y su corazón había sido herido por cupido. Había conocido el amor pero también la soledad y la desesperación. Porque su amor probablemente no seria correspondido nunca. A él jamás nadie lo querría. Estaba seguro que estaría por siempre más solo y la amargura de esa certeza invadió su corazón, su alma, su mente, haciendo que su entereza se desplomase y que las lagrimas de un llanto amargo inundaran sus azules ajos para luego recorrer su pálidas y cálidas mejillas.

El sonido del llanto llamó la atención del chico de ojos esmeraldas y rebelde cabello azabache. Se acerco a ver quien sollozaba para descubrir apoyado en un árbol al otro muchacho que en esos momentos tenia su rostro hundido entre sus piernas las cuales abrazaba fuertemente con sus brazos como si fuera lo único que tuviese en el mundo.

Se acerco hasta él. Se arrodillo a su lado y poso delicadamente su mano en su hombro.

-Que te pasa Malfoy? Te encuentras bien? Quieres que llame a alguien – le susurro con dulzura.

El sonido de esa voz hizo que Draco levantara su rostro lloroso para mirar al dueño de aquella voz que tan bien conocía.

-Déjame en paz Potter. –intento escupir como si de veneno se tratase pero de sus labios salió con un sonido lastimero y desesperado.

-Cuéntame que te pasa? Sabes, podemos ser amigos no crees? Creo que es tiempo de que dejemos atrás las viejas rencillas que te parece Malf... Draco? –pregunto esperanzado.

Por toda respuesta obtuvo una jovial y divertida risa

-Parece que te has vuelto loco!! Pero sabes que..? Acepto Pott.. Harry!!

-Amigos?

-Amigos. Al menos así tendré uno- musito en un susurro.

-Ahora me contaras que te sucede??

-Es que hay alguien que me gusta pero seguro que me odia y no soy correspondido y eso me corroe por dentro. Respondió tristemente.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo- sonrió levemente

-Pero tu al menos tienes a tus amigos yo en cambio estoy solo.

-En eso tienes razón pero ya no estas solo, ahora me tienes a mi recuerdas??- le dijo mientras le dedicaba la más tierna de sus sonrisas que fue correspondida por otra igual.

Así permanecieron, mirándose y sonriéndose mutuamente hasta que el sol desapareció y la luna y las estrellas se alzaron en el firmamento. Poco a poco sus cuerpos, sus rostros se fueron acercando sin pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que sus labios se rozaron y se fundieron en un tímido beso. Pocos segundos después los dos se separaron alarmados.

-LO SIENTO!! –Se disculparon al unísono.

Al escucharse mutuamente empezaron a reír nerviosamente.

-Harry a ti quien te gusta?? Dime quien es!!

-De eso nada en todo caso dímelo tu!!

Ninguno de los dos quería aventurarse a decirlo primero por miedo de que lo sucedido fuese un sueño. Que todo se desvaneciese. Miedo de que el otro lo odiase.

-Esta bien! Esta bien! Digámoslo al unísono. Te hace?- interrogo el dueño de profundos ojos del color del cielo.

-Esta bien. A la de tres vale??

-OK! De acuerdo a la de tres

-Uno.. Dos... Tres!!

-A MI ME GUSTAS TÚ! –Dijeron al unísono.

Después de unos segundos reinantes de silencio estallaron en carcajadas de felicidad para luego unirse en un profundo y tierno beso con el que sellar su amor. Un amor al fin correspondido contra todo lo esperado por ambos amantes. Un amor sellado bajo la atenta mirada de las dulces estrellas con su incesante tintineo y protegido bajo la dulce luz de la luna llena de primavera. Un amor con complicaciones pero un amor duradero por ser sellado con un beso sincero.

**N/A:** Grima!! Grima!! Me dio grima!! Yo escribiendo algo que acabe bien?? No me lo puedo creer!! Imposible!! Este echo me da grima X^D naaa.... espero que os haya gustado ^^ bueno aquí se acaba o no? Eso depende ve vosotr@s!! Espero vuestros **reviews** dejándome vuestras opiniones y diciéndome si queréis que lo continué o no ^^ ok?? 

Mayumi^_^


End file.
